life of Lilly hart
by TempestxTwilight
Summary: lilly has just started high school and starts to hang out with claw. things start to grow serious between the two. will things start to change? will love come into play? Is somebody trying to kill lilly?
1. chapter 1

Lilly: she is 15, and she a beautiful howl. she is the only wolf with white fur. she has beautiful lavender eyes. she loves to hang out with friends. she is also bisexual.

claw: claw is 16, she has a lovely howl.

she is brown with orange. she has beautiful brown eyes. she loves to hang out with people shshe can trust (that includes Lilly. she is bisexual.

kate: kate is twenty. she is Lilly's sister. she is also brown fur and brown eyes.

she loves to hang out with Lilly and and others. she is straight.

I am only doing those because they the ones that are going to be mostly shown.( mainly Lilly and claw.)

alpha and omega lover 123


	2. the first day

"lilly, it's time to wake up sweetie!" Eve said hollering from the kitchen.

lilly smells something. whatcha "cooking mom?" she asks walking down the stairs.

"well let's see, there is bacon, eggs, grits, and toast if you want it."

"ohh bacon, my favorite. thanks Mom!"she says excitedly.

"your welcome, now hurry up and eat. don't want to be late for you're first day of high school." Eve explained.

"I know mom, you don't have to remind me." lilly said annoyed.

"I know, it's just that... both my baby girls are growing up to be responsible. Eve said with puppy dog eyes.

"mom, kate is already on her way college. at least you still have a couple of years with me." lilly said a little sad that her big sis is already off to college.

"I know you still miss her, but she promises that she will visit when she gets the chance."

"but it seems like yesterday day when I was in elementary school and she was in middle School."

"lilly, go ahead and get in the car." Eve ordered.

"but I'm not done eating breakfast!" Lilly whipered.

"so, bring it with you!" Eve barked.

"ok mom" Lilly obeyed.

Lilly and Kate were the ones to never start or get involved in trouble. they always obeyed the rules and stay in the right crowds. they helped others when they were in their greatest need.

a few minutes later, Eve gotin the car.

"im sorry I yelled at y-" Eve said before she was cut off.

"its ok mom."Lilly said, cutting her mother off.

30 minutes later they arrive at the school.

"well, this is your stop, see you later today." Eve said.

"see you later." lilly said while getting out of the car.

 _well Lilly, this it. the big leagues. I just hope I don't die before college._ lilly thought to her self chuckling a little.

 **so how was it? I know nothing interesting happened, but then again it's just the first chapter.**

 **alpha and Omega lover 123**


	3. the first day (part 2,)

the first day was pretty unprepared- for Lilly day. school food fights. bullies. couples all around her. lilly felt a little sad that she hasn't found anybody yet.

 ** _"uhh"_** lilly thought to herself as walk silently down the hall to her first class.

someone had accidentally bumped into her knocking her books on too the floor.

"I am so sorry, let me help you with that" the strange wolf said bending down to pick up the books.

"it's ok." Lilly responded.

"say, I never got your name? " the wolf asked.

"lilly" Lilly said.

"a pretty name for a pretty girl. my names is claw, don't be frightened by my name, I am actually nice." claw explained.

" you really think I'm pretty? " Lilly asked.

"yeah, here's my number if you want too... you know... hang out, or if you need anything. claw said.

"thanks, I'll be sure to call you." Lilly shouted to claw because no body would be able to here her.

later that night

"hey claw this is Lilly, if you get this message please call back, bye."

within one might, Lilly's phone started buzz.

"hello" lilly answered.

"I am so sorry that I missed your call." claw apologized.

"its ok, I was actually wondering if you could actually come to my house since its only like 4:20 am?" Lilly asked.

"sure, what do you want to eat, and where do you live? " claw asked.

"I live 123 wolf street, we can figure out the rest when you get here." lilly explained.

"I live on the same street!" claw said excitedly.

"how does pizza sound?" Lilly asked.

"ok." claw said.

"alright see you when you get here." Lilly said.

" ** _this might be the beginning of a great friendship._** " Lilly thought to herself not knowing that it might be more than that.

"mom, I'm going out with a friend in a few minutes." Lilly yelled.

"ok, be back by 11:00!" eve responded.

"ok, I will mom!" Lilly shouted

a few minutes later someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" lilly said answering the door.

"hi lilly!" claw said.

"hey claw." Lilly answered.

"so, are you ready?" claw asked.

"yeah?" Lilly said in response.

"let's get going then!" claw answered.

30 minutes later they arrived at pizza hut.

"so how was your first day?" claw asked trying to start conversation.

"it was good." Lilly said contributing to the conversation.

the pizza was served 10 minutes later

"this pizza is pretty good." claw said quickly finishing the first slice.

"dang, you must love pizza!" Lilly exclaimed.

"no, it's just that I don't eat pizza much" claw said licking her fingers from the greasy pizza.

"yeah, same here." Lilly responded.

after a dozen pizza slices, they both grabbed for the last pizza.

"you can eat it" Lilly said.

"no you eat it" claw argued.

"how about we split it?" Lilly asked.

"sure, that works."claw said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"I'm serious." Lilly said laughing.

"oh, I know that. claw said.

Lilly and claw started to move their muzzles closer til they were an inch from each other, but quickly pulled away.

"whoa, did we almost just kiss?" claw asked.

"I think so!" Lilly responded.

 **whoa, weird chapter right? are Lilly and claw actually going to be a thing? let me know what you think.**

 **-alpha and omega lover 123**


	4. secrets

on the way back home

"I am so sorry about earlier." Lilly apologized.

"it's ok. to be honest I think I kinda liked it, I hope that doesn't bother you." claw also apologized.

"it doesn't bother me, it's just that stuff doesn't usually happen to me. it happens to my sister mostly." Lilly tried to explain.

"me neither, mostly because other wolves are scared of me." claw said hanging her head low but just enough to see the road.

"I don't see why others are scared of you. you are beautiful!" Lilly convinced claw.

"do you really mean that?" claw asked.

"of course I do." lilly reached out and touched claws shoulder.

"thanks!" claw smiled.

"claw, there is something I need to tell you." Lilly said softly.

"what is it?" claw asked eager to know.

"well, I'm bi... bisexual." Lilly stuttered

"well at least I'm not the only one" claw said relieved.

"whaa? you too?" Lilly asked puzzled.

"yeah. does your mom know that you are bisexual?" claw asked.

"not yet, too scared too tell her." Lilly whimpered.

"don't worry, if she really loves you she won't be mad. plus if she does, you can always come live with me. my mom supports me and she will also support you too. claw said trying to calm Lilly down.

a few minutes later they arrive at Lilly's house.

"mom, there is something I need to get off my chest." Lilly said scared.

"what is it honey?" Eve asked.

"im... I'm bisexual.

Eve had an angered look in her eye. walls were punched in. lights went out. windows were broken.

"get out of here by tomorrow!" Eve yelled.

"I thought you loved me?"

"not anymore, not now!" Eve yelled again.

"come on Lilly, lets get your clothes and stuff you need to move out." claw said in a calm voice.

after an hour of transporting Lilly's stuff to claw's house.

"you got everything?" claw asked.

"yeah." Lilly said depressed.

"I know something that will cheer you up!" claw said.

"and wha-" Lilly was cut off when claw's lips touched hers.

Lilly didn't pull away from the kiss, but gave it more of an embrace.

"you can sleep in my bed tonight." claw said seductively.

"sounds fun!" Lilly said gazing into claw's eyes.

 ** _I never thought I would love her like this_**. Lilly thought to herself.

"down doggy!" claw joked.

30 minutes later at claw's house.

"Lilly, there is something I need to confess." claw said hanging her head low.

"what is it?" Lilly asked concerned.

my mom died in a car crash last summer." claw confessed.

"I'm sorry to hear that!" Lilly said sadly.

"thanks" claw said still feeling sad.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Lilly exclaimed.

"what is that?" claw said.

"you'll see, but first take me to your bedroom." Lilly said.

"ok" claw said confused.

in claw's room

"finally!" lilly said backing claw onto her bed.

"what do you mean by finally?" claw asked.

"I finally get to be with the one I love." lilly said unbuckling claw's pants exposing her purple and green undies.

"I love... you... too!" claw moaned from Lilly kissing her neck.

claw pulled Lilly's shirt off revealing her blue bra.

"you sure do have a nice pair!" claw joked.

after an hour of making out, the two wolves finally ran out of steam.

"that... was... amazing!" claw panted.

"I'm... glad... you... liked it." Lilly responded.

"I love you Lilly." claw said.

"I love you too baby girl." lilly said.

after a few minutes, the couple fell asleep.

 **all my chapters are going to be at least this long because I don't want it too long or too short but will go into more detail. I hope this isn't a problem for anybody, its just easier.**

 **-alpha and Omega lover 123**


	5. Lilly's new home

a month has went by, and the girls have really found love for each other.

"time to wake up honey, its Saturday."

claw said gently nudging.

"I'm up" Lilly yawned.

"so how was your sleep?" claw asked.

"awesome, I was snuggled up next to you." lilly said hugging claw.

"well, I can tell someone is happy!" claw joked.

"why wouldn't I be?" lilly asked.

"I don't know, I've never had someone fall in love with me like you did." claw explain.

"what was it like when we met the other day?" lilly asked again.

"it felt like love at first sight." claw said.

"I have never had anybody fall in love with me either." Lilly said.

"what do you want for breakfast?" claw asked.

"I say we both cook, but first give me a kiss." lilly said leaning in to the kiss.

claw walked into the kitchen, with Lilly behind her. they checked the cabinets and the fridge.

"we're gonna have to make a trip to the store." Lilly said

"yeah, your right." claw responded.

"come on let's get some clothes on, and get in the car." Lilly said.

30 minutes later, the girls have gotten ready and are now in the car.

"you ready?"claw asked.

"I'm ready when you are beautiful!"Lilly said making claw blush.

"well, let's go."claw said.

10 minutes later they arrived at a super store.

"well, we're here."claw said.

"yeah."Lilly responded.

"so, have you been here before?" claw asked.

"um... once a month."Lilly responded.

30 minutes later, the girls arrive at a cash register after they had what they needed.

"you're total is $108" the cashier said.

"well, if it isn't my own daughter" a low dark voice spoke.

"dad?" lilly asked.

"I am no longer your dad" the voice said.

"what are you doing here?" lilly asked again.

"I came here to kill you!" the wolf yelled.

poor Lilly froze in fear of what what was to come.

" **LEAVE HER ALONE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!** claw barked.

claw stepped in front of Lilly so she wouldn't get hurt.

Winston (Lilly's father) lunged at claw, making her drop her phone.

"hello, this is 911 what's your emergency"? they asked.

"my father is trying to kill me and my girlfriend!" lilly said panicking.

"the police will be there in minute." they said.

it was literally a minute when the cops showed up.

" **PUT YOU'RE HANDS ABOVE YOU'RE HEAD! NOW!** " the cops barked.

Winston complied with their order.

"do you think, you can arrest my mom?" lilly asked the cop.

"sure, where does she live?" he asked.

"she lives on 123 wolf street, left house on the left." lilly explained.

"does she want to kill you?" the cop asked.

"more than likely, they don't do well with members of the LGBT community." lilly said.

"I know what you mean because I'm gay."

"well as me and my partner are bisexual."

"you're parents will be thrown in jail." the cop explained.

"thank you." lilly said happily.

"hey, it's my job."the cop joked.

"so, your mom is going to jail too?"

"yeah, because I want us to be safe." Lilly said.

"that makes sense." claw said.

the cops arrive at Eve's front steps.

Eve knew she couldn't get away so she answered the door.

the cops rush in and flood her house.

" **ON THE GROUND WITH YOU'RE HANDS BEHIND YOU'RE BACK!"**

Eve did as they said.

they rushed both her and Winston to jail.

"they got you too, huh?" Eve asked.

"yeah, I failed to kill Lilly." Winston said.

"I know, that's we're going to jail you nemrod!" Eve said aggravated.

back with Lilly and claw.

"so, how does it feel knowing that you're safe now?" claw asked.

"it feels great!" lilly said relieved.


	6. the call

it was Sunday morning and Lilly woke up to her phone blaring "kate".

"hey big sis, how's college?" lilly asked.

"BORING." Kate said dramatically.

"mom and dad are in jail." lilly confessed.

"why?" kate asked confused.

"well, dad tried to kill me." lilly said.

"why?"

"because I'm bisexual." lilly confessed.

"they never were LGBT friendly." kate said.

"so do you still love me?" lilly asked.

"yes I do, I even support you!" kate confirmed.

"thanks Kate."Lilly said relieved.

"no probs little sis, so are you seeing anyone?" kate asked.

"yeah, actually I am."

"who is it then." kate said eagerly.

"claw!" lilly said happily.

claw woke up when she heard her name.

"did someone call me?" claw asked.

" nah, I was just telling my sister about me and you dating."

"oh hey kate!" claw answered.

"hey claw!" kate responded.

"sweetie, I'm gonna go cook breakfast." claw said walking downstairs.

"ok honey, I'll be down there in a bit to help cook." lilly holllered to claw.

"you sound busy." kate joked.

"kate, I gotta go, talk to you later." lilly said quickly ending the call.

lilly walked down stairs to help cook breakfast.

"so what are we cooking, here?" lilly asked.

" eggs and bacon." claw responded.

"I'll cook the eggs, you cook the bacon." lilly said determined.

"ok."claw said.

an hour later, the girls were done cooking.

"this taste pretty good to be our first actual breakfast." Lilly said burping.

"I know right!" claw agreed.

"look, I'll be right back, I have to call kate back." lilly said.

and before she could call her, her phone blared "Kate" again.

"hello?" lilly asked answering the phone.

"I have talk quick,there is a shooter in the college get here qui- oh no he found me!" kate yelled over the phone.

lilly heard a loud bang.

" kate. kate!" lilly yelled, starting to cry.

" ** _please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead_** " lilly screamed at herself in her mind.

"your sister is dead, and your next!" the shooter threatened.

before Lilly could respond, the shooter quickly ended the call.

lilly quickly ran down the stairs to warn claw.

"what is it?" claw asked worried.

"it's my sister, she's dead. she's been shot! lilly screamed into claw's neck holding her tight with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"it's ok. everything thing is going to be ok." claw tried to calm Lilly down without her crying to.

"no it's not, the shooter says I'm next." lilly said scared.

"I won't let him hurt you. if he lays a finger on you, he is as good as dead because I will rip him to shreds plus I have a gun and I know how to use it." claw said in soft but serious voice.

"thank you." lilly said still really sad.

"your welcome baby girl, I love you no matter what. I will die protecting you." claw said in an angered voice.

"I love you to." lilly said a little cheered up now.

"right now, we need to call the police." claw said with tears running down her face.

"your right, we need to." Lilly responded.

after that lilly called 911.

"hello?" the woman on the other end of line said.

"my sister is dead!" lilly screamed trying to hold back tears.

"can you describe the killer?" the woman asked.

"no, I was talking to my sister on the phone during the event." lilly said sadly.

"do you know where it took place, and what type of killing was it?

"it was at Jasper park cool and... and my sister was shot."

"ok, the police will Meet you at the location of the shooting, but I still need you on the line until you get there.." the moderator said.

"claw, I need you to drive me too Jasper park college." lilly shouted.

"ok, got it" claw shouted back.

the cops arrived at the scene before Lilly did. they caught the killer. he killed three other wolves, one of those wolves was Humphrey who was Kate's boyfriend.

"I Will kill you next! you hear me!? I said do you hear me!?" the killer shouted to Lilly.

"get in the car, moron!" one of the cops said struggling a little.

lilly then sees a detective.

"are you lilly hart?" the detective asked.

"ye-yes sir" Lilly struggled to say.

"I'm detective dan." the detective said.

"can you describe the killer for me?" lilly asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't have that information yet but need you're number in order to give you all the details.

"890-241-3901." lilly said.

990-241-3901?" the detective asked trying to make sure he wrote down the correct number.

"yes detective." Lilly said.

"and what is your address?"

"123 wolf street second house at the end of the street." claw interrupted.

"thanks, we will have another detective come by your house and ask you a few questions." the detective said.

"ok, we'll be there but please call us first so we know." lilly said.

"we will." detective dan insured.

 **wow, another weird chapter huh. tell me what you think. I bet you didn't see any of this happening.**

 **-alpha and Omega lover 123**


	7. the killer's background

it was a late summer night back in jasper park Canada. Jason had come home to a thrilling sight, one that had scarred him for life. his mother was found dead found on the couch with a piece of sharred glass stuck in her throat.

"she slipped and fell on the glass table." his father lied

" **LIAR! YOU LIAR! YOU KILLED HER WHY?** " Jason screamed with tears oiling down his face.

" **Listen, if you tell anyone about this you're mother won't be dead alone! do you hear me? I said do you hear me!** " his father threatened.

that was it. Jason has had enough of their nonsense. later that night Jason grabbed his dads 9mm gun out of the case and tiptoed to his father's bedroom.

"this is for my mother!" Jason said before he pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!** was all the neighbors could hear.

"hello, this is 911 what's you're emergency?" the moderator said.

"um... our neighbor has just been shot and killed." the neighbor said.

"can you describe the killer? " the moderator asked.

"he looks to be at least 17 years of age, he's wearing a red t-shirt with a flaming skull on it, he is wearing red Reebok shoes.

"and who should I say you are? " the woman asked.

"reba...reba hurt." reba said.

"the police are on their way." the woman said.

a few minutes later, Jason arrived on reba's porch.

"I heard you call the police." Jason said

"wha...what do you mean?" reba asked pretending not to know.

"don't play dumb with me, I hate it when people do that!" Jason said as put the gun up to her head. "too bad,I have to kill you now!" Jason said with a devilish look in his eyes.

"no please! we can get you

he-." was all sshe could say before he pulled the trigger.

"I don't need any help." he said in an angry tone.

before long, the police had arrived only to see reba's and his dad's body with a note in front of the bodies.

"you will never find me!" was all the letter said.

" **EVERYBODY, SEARCHING THE NEIGHBORHOOD! NOW NOW NOW!** " the leader screamed.

 **so how was it. let me know if you are still reading so I know whether or not to continue this story. let me know if you enjoyed it or want to see something happen in later chapters.**

 **-alpha and omega lover 123**


	8. investigating the killer

in jasper county jail.

Jason has been put in the investigation room.

" **GET ME OUT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PUT ME IN JAIL!** " Jason screams.

detective dan arrives at walks in.

"you are Jason Cole. is that correct? the detective asks looking down his papers.

"yes that's correct." Jason said finally calming down.

"why were you at the college yesterday?" detective Dan asked.

"I was being payed to kill kate Hart." Jason confessed.

"who hired you?" dan asks.

"her parents. Winston and Eve hart." Jason asks.

"that doesn't make sense. they were arrested the day before you killed kate." Dan said really confused.

" **YOU ARRESTED THEM?"** Jason said really angry.

"not specifically me, but yes we did." dan said trying to keep his cool.

"you better hope I don't break out of here because I will break them out and come after you!" Jason threatened.

"we don't want to throw you in jail. we want you to be in a place where nobody can hurt you and you can't hurt them. got it." dan said raising his voice a little.

" **YOU CAN'T PUT ME IN AN INSANE ASYLUM! NO, I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! NO!** " Jason cried.

 **WE HAVE TO! WE CAN'T HAVE YOU TAKE ANYMORE LIVES!** Dan said clearly at his breaking point.

"guards, get him out of my sight. I don't want to see his face for the rest of the day. but before you do, I have something to say to him." Dan ordered.

"oh yeah, what is it?" Jason mocked.

"if you ever threaten me again, I will have you 6 feet under the jail instead of inside the asylum." Dan promised.

"good,maybe I'll get some peace." Jason joked.

"oh, not where your going." Dan said.

"something tells me you might be heading there yourself." Jason said.

"I'm done with him now!" Dan said.

a few minutes later, Dan called Lilly.

"hello?" lilly answered.

"hi Lilly, this is Dan from the the agency, we have further about the killer." Dan informed.

"ok, tell me." lilly said wanting answers.

"the killer's name is Jason Cole, he was hired to kill you and your sister." Dan said.

"who hired him? please tell me it wasn't my parents!?" Lilly asked.

"it was." Dan said sadly.

"why was he hired?" lilly asked.

"I wish I knew." the detective said.

"well, can you set me up a meeting with this so called "Jason"?" she asked.

"yeah, but I will have to be there for your protection. no telling what he would do to you.? Dan said.

"how does the 20th work?" she asked.

"sounds good! " he confirmed.

the 20th

"oh come on, this again?" Jason said irritated.

"shut up! I don't want to be here anymore than you do, but if you don't whine maybe this will be quick." Lilly ordered with detective Dan walking in right behind her.

"oh you again, I thought I scared you away." Jason mocked.

"not as scared as much as angry." Lilly insured.

"now, why did my parents want me and my sister dead?" lilly asked.

"I...I don't know, I don't ask, they don't tell." Jason lied.

"you do know, **WHY DID THEY WANT US DEAD!?** " lilly shouted, slightly scaring both Jason and the detective.

Jason could see Lilly's eyes. eyes full of sadness, hatred, and fire all mixed together. this made Jason quiver at the sight of her.

"hey detective, tell your pet to stand down. now!" Jason said pretending to be brave.

this only made Lilly even angrier. she pounced on Jason without hesitation.

"whoa whoa, get off him!" Dan yelled prying Lilly off Jason.

"I...I don't know got over me." lilly said trying to hold back tears.

"are you ok?" Dan asked concerned.

"yeah... I just need a sec." Lilly responded.

"and I thought I was the lunatic." Jason joked.

"shut it!" Dan said.

"make me!"

" **BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!** " Lilly screamed making Jason stumble on to the ground.

"good, now where were we?" she asked calming down.

"you asked him why your parents wanted you dead."Dan reminded.

"they wanted you dead because they hate children" Jason confessed.

"why did they hire you?" Lilly asked.

"because I was first to accept their offer. they hired me when you came out as bisexual."

"that's all I wanted to know, now we're done." Lilly said walking out of the investigation room.

lilly arrived outside the building.

"how did it go sweetie?" claw asked.

this made Lilly feel a lot better now that she can see her girlfriend.

"to be honest, I could have killed Jason. I probably would have if the detective wasn't there." lilly said.

"who's Jason?" claw asked.

"he's the killer, but I think he was scared of me."

"why would he be scared?" claw asked.

"I jump on him, about to tear him limb from limb before detective Dan dragged me off of him."

"sheesh, remind me not to get on your bad side." claw joked.

"honey, there is nothing you can do to make me mad." lilly insured.

"good." claw responded.

"come on,let's go home." lilly reminded.

"good idea." claw said.

 **so how was it? let me know what you think. and thanks for all the good reviews.**

 **-alpha and omega lover 123**


	9. breaking out

it was a beautiful day. the sun was shining. birds were singing and the bees were buzzing. but inside the agency it was a hold different ball game. people were screaming. gaurds were chasing down soon-to-be-prisoners. Jason took this chance to escape. he elbowed one of the guards and kicked the other in the knee making him fall to the ground in pain.

"see ya suckers!' he taunted as bolted for the door.

"get him!" one of the guards said as he ran for Jason.

Jason quickly dashed in side to side in order to avoid collision. he quickly ran out the door.

"where did he?" one of the guards asked.

Jason was hidden behind one of cars.

once the guards gave up their search, Jason quickly ran across the street to the nearest gas station.

once he got there, he asked the cashier where 123 wolf street.

"it is left 2 miles across the pizza hut." the cashier explained.

he walked too 123 wolf street because he didn't want to be to exhausted when he tries to kill lilly.

he eventually got there and saw Lilly outside claw's house.

he tried his best to creep to her house but claw was watching the whole time. she quickly grabbed her gun.

"lilly I need to talk to you for a minute." claw said as she motioned lilly to come inside.

"ok." Lilly said confused but did what she was asked.

"what Is it we need to talk about?" lilly asked.

"it's the killer, he's in those bushes." claw said pointing out the window.

"crap,what are we gonna do?" lilly asked.

"we need to go in the back yard and wait for him to try try and sneak inside the backyard." claw explained.

"what do we do after that? she asked.

"Lilly, i'm sorry to say this but I need you to bring him closer to me so I can shoot him." claw said sadly.

"don't worry, I understand. I will do what ever needs to be done." Lilly iinsured.

this made claw feel a little better.

"thanks for understanding." claw said cheering up.

they finally went out back not being seen by Jason.

Jason did exactly what they thought he would. he snuck into the back yard.

lilly and claw were hidden behind the storage building.

"hey idiot over here!" Lilly yelled.

Jason lunged at her but lilly grabbed him and flung him to the ground. she pinned him in order for him not to escape.

Jason tried his best to escape but had the upper hand.

claw motioned for lilly to get off him. lilly did as told.

Jason tried to attack lilly but stopped when he heard claw cock the gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she said.

"guess what,we are 2 different people." Jason joked.

claw shot him in the foot.

"ow! why did you do that!?" he asked holding his foot trying to stop the bleeding.

"you mess with my girlfriend, you mess with me. trust me, you don't want to mess with me."

"I can do what ever I want!" Jason said in pain.

"I didn't say you can't, I was just saying that you don't want to." claw insured him.

"I will kill you and your girlfriend!" Jason threatened.

after that, claw couldn't take his stubbornness anymore. she pumped his head full of led.

an hour later the detective arrived.

"am I in trouble sir?" claw asked.

"nope, because he tried to attack you. he got what he deserved." Dan said reassuringly.

"oh thank goodness!" claw said relieved.

after 5 minutes of explaining, Dan finally left.

"are you ok baby?" lilly asked.

"yeah it's just that I thought I might lose you." claw said a little depressed.

"you will never lose me. I would have to die because that is the only way we could be separated, but even then we will be reunited as one." lilly explained.

"thanks lil-." claw said before she got cut off.

Lilly's and claw's joined together symbolizing that they will be together forever.

lilly and claw made out for a hour.

"does that matter you feel better?" lilly asked.

"baby, anything is better when I'm with you!" claw said calming down.

"I love you baby." lilly said.

"I love you to honeybun."

"the girls fell asleep on the couch."

2 hours later claw woke up and noticed lilly sleeping like an angel.

"you are so beautiful." claw said kissing her head. she eventually got up and swept lilly up bridal style.

she gently placed lilly on the bed. she laid down and faced lilly.

"good night angel, see you in the morning." claw said eventually falling asleep again.

 **how was it? I had to place the love scene in there because I thought things got a little to serious.**

 **the only reason why I haven't included the high school in awhile is because it doesn't really play a big part in the story. anyway let me know what you think. I will be checking for review everyday.**

 **I will be continuing this story as long as you want me to.**

 **-alpha and omega lover 123**


	10. her return

it was early morning and the girls had a peaceful sleep until something woke lilly.

"claw wake up!" Lilly said

"what? it's 2:00." claw complained.

"I thought I saw something, we should check it out." lilly said.

"alright, but if there isn't anything you owe me a kiss you know." claw said.

"ok." Lilly responded.

the girls heard someone knock at the door.

"I'll grab the shotgun, then you open the door!" claw ordered.

"ok got it." Lilly said.

after claw came back with the shotgun lilly opened the door. she couldn't believe what she saw.

"kate?" lilly asked.

"I'm so sorry to scare you." kate apologized.

"no it's ok, I'm just glad your alright."

"who is it?" claw asked.

"it's kate, she's back!" Lilly asked.

"kate!?" claw asked.

"yeah it's me." kate responded.

"I'm so glad your back big sis." lilly asked.

and with that, the girls hugged kate tightly.

"ahhh!" kate winced.

"what's wrong?" lilly asked concerned.

"I'm still hurt from when I was shot." kate explained.

"Lilly, get me some bandages and some tweezers! now!" claw ordered.

"on it!" Lilly said grabbing the first-aid kit.

"now, I'm sorry but this might hurt a bit." claw said trying to calm kate down.

"I can take it, I'm the one who was shot." Kate said preparing for the pain

the bullet was hard to get out.

"GOT IT!" claw said relieved.

"here's the bandages!" lilly said handing her the bandages.

claw eventually got done rapping the bandages.

"so how did you survive?" lilly asked.

flashback

"there's a shooter (Jason) on the loose!" someone yelled before she was shot.

"does anybody know Kate Hart?" Jason asked.

nobody answered. Jason pointed his gun and started to shoot random people.

"now that everybody has my attention, WHERE IS KATE HART!?" he screamed.

a bunch of other guys showed up behind him.

everybody started running and bullets soar through the air like eagle catching it's prey.

Jason sees a wolf hiding under the table.

" ** _there you are missy!_** " he thought to himself as he walked up too her.

she seemed to be talking on the phone.

"he's here" was all she could say before he unloaded a bullet into her stomach.

he picked up the phone for he knew it was Lilly.

"your sister is dead and your next!" he said as he hung up the phone.

the news

"there has been another school shooting and it is probably the biggest shooting we've had in 35 years." the news reported explained.

the news was all kate could here before she blacked out.

she eventually woke up at her boyfriend's house.

"where am I?" kate asked in high alert.

"slow down girl you don't need to be afraid." kate's friend said.

"reba?" Kate asked.

"yea, I couldn't leave you behind. you know that already." she said.

kate tried get up and hugged him but stumbled over. luckily reba caught her.

"look scout, you need to get more rest. don't worry, I'll lay down and do the same

end of flashback.

both Lilly and claw were in complete awe.

"Lilly I need to talk to you in the kitchen." claw said motioning lilly towards her.

"what is it?" Lilly asked.

"first of all, I think I deserve two kisses instead of one." claw said.

lilly happily kissed her twice. both kisses filled with love and compassion.

"second, should we tell kate that we killed the shooter.

the girls walk back into the living room.

"kate, there's something we need to talk about." lilly said.

"what is it?" kate asked.

"we killed the shooshooter and the rest have been arrested." claw said.

"his name was Jason Cole. our parents hired him to kill us." Lilly explained.

"why would our parents want us dead, I thought they loved us?" Kate asked.

"they faked it, they hated us. that's why we always stayed at grandma's until 12:00 in the morning." Lilly explained.

"we, at least the shooter is dead." kate said.

"we need to get some sleep. kate, I have a guest room next to mine and Lilly's room, you can sleep there because you live with us now." claw explained.

"thank you so much! " kate said happily.

"no probs, anything for my beautiful girlfriends sister." claw said.

"claw, do you mind I me and lilly have a sister-to-sister talk. kate asked.

"sure go ahead." claw said going up stairs.

"she's a keeper!" kate said.

"oh I know!" was Lilly's response.

"look kate, I was really scared when we were on the phone a few days ago." Lilly said welling up.

"I'll try not to scare you like that anymore, now let's go too sleep." kate said.

"good idea, see ya in the morning." Lilly responded.

 **did I surprise you? I hope I did. anyway please review and let me know what you think.**

 **-alpha and omega lover 123**


	11. Humphrey

it was a few days into college when the shooter invaded the college. very few people lived. most people died. this is a very sad story of how that was a wolf's last day. this is Humphrey's last day. the last day with Kate.

it was a very dreadful day in Jasper park. nothing could have worse.

Humphrey woke up nothing but silence. his whole family was killed. the only person he loved was Kate.

"wake up dude." his roommate said.

"I'm up shakey, I'm up." Humphrey said getting out of bed.

after an hour of getting ready for the day, Humphrey started to walk down the halls with shakey by his side.

"so how's it goin with Kate?" shakey asked.

"going pretty smooth if I do say so myself." Humphrey said chuckling a little.

shakey bent his head in sadness.

"what's wrong bro?" Humphrey asked."

"nothing, it's just that... you and kate are so happy. I have nobody." shakey said sadly.

"don't talk like that." Humphrey said.

"sorry, it's just that life is hard." salty said.

"You think your life sucks? I lost my whole family about a year. so tell me how life is hard?" Humphrey said.

"I'm, sorry for doing that."

"it's alright. everybody's life sucks at some point in life.

Humphrey and shakey had already made it to the cafeteria when kate arrived.

"oh, hey Kate" Humphrey said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"well, someones happy" she replied.

this made Janice (Kate's best friend) chuckle.

the four friends went to get their lunch and sat back down.

after 10 minutes of talking and playing, they here a crazy women yell.

"there's a shooter on the loose!" the crazy women screamed.

after she said that, she was shot in the back of the head.

the shooter asked where kate was but no one answered. the shooter starts shooting at random people.

Humphrey sees the shooter walk up to kate.

" **NOOOOOOOO!** " Humphrey yelled as he ran for the killer.

kate kept screaming and screaming.

" ** _hold on, i'm almost there beautiful. don't worry_**." he thought to himself.

he kept running and running until he heard the gunshot. the only the he could do was drop to his knees and cry for he knew what just happened. the love of his love had been taken away by a single gunshot to the stomach.

the shooter walked up to Humphrey and pointed the gun to his head.

"any last words?" the shooter asked.

"you will pay for this. I won't kill you, but someone will kill you" Humphrey said.

the shooter shot him right where he was. he acted in anger and fear because of humphrey's words. there was no denying it. the shooter himself was afraid of what maybe on the other side. but then again, aren't most people?

 **so...what do you think? please leave a review. this is my longest story so far. I didn't think the story would be this long. thanks for all the reviews. so sorry if this chapter is short.**

 **-alpha and omega lover 123**


	12. old enemies

"wake up!" claw yelled knocking on kate's door.

"coming!" kate responded.

"well get your butt up, im cooking breakfast!" claw yelled as she walked down stairs to get the food started.

both kate and lilly walked out of their bedrooms at the same time.

"sheesh, when did claw get so cranky?" kate said half-serious.

"only when she hasnt had her good-morning kiss from me, she hasnt had any food, or she hasnt had her morning coffee." lilly joked.

just then, lilly's phone rang.

"hello? who is this?" lilly asked.

there was nothing but silence. long...dead...silence.

"hello? this better not be a prank! because if it is, I will hunt you down!" lilly said seriously.

the call was mysteriously ended.

she then recieved a text message.

"no need to hunt us down, we will come to you. oh and we know that jason is dead, we know your every move." the text said.

this frightened lilly to the very core.

she then recieves another text from the same number.

"we will hunt you down, my only advice is to be prepared. or is that hard...because, you sure didnt see jason coming...that was until you killed him. and now you will pay for that!" the text threatened.

"tell me who you are!" lilly responded.

"you know who we are. oh and by the way, we're out of jail." the numer replied.

"um...claw!" lilly yelled.

"what is it honey?" claw asked.

"there something I think you should see" lilly said.

claw then got kate to watch the food while she walked up the stairs.

lilly showed claw the messages.

claw looked frightened.

she squeezed lilly tightly.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you." claw promised.

"thank you." lilly responded.

 **a few days later**

everyone was awoke by a loud booming and the shattering of glass windows.

" _could it be? no...no it couldnt. its not possible._ " claw thought to herself as she crept through the kitchen without being seen by the invaders.

there were 5 intruders walking around the house.

claw kept still with her knees touching the floor while leaning up against the bottom cabinet.

one of the intruders walked into the kitchen and decided to take her out silently without having to kill her.

she did the same thing over and over with the others .

she peeked around the corner only to see kate and lilly tied up and then she saw none other than winston and eve both pointing guns at each of their daughters head.

claw was moving stealthily until she accidentally stepped on the glass that was shattered from the gunshot.

"well well." winston said as heard the noise of the glass being stepped on.

"looks like we have a visitor." eve taunted.

claw stepped out because she knew she had been caught.

"now its time for the main event!" winston announced like they were on some sick game show.

"now its time to play: who dies first?" eve announced next.

"no no, im not gonna do it." claw said.

"oh you will, or you will die." eve threatened.

"now you only on have ten seconds to decide." winston said.

"no, this cant be happening." claw muttered.

10

"no!"

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

claw then noticed an ak 47.

2

" _here we go_ , _hope this works_ " claw said as she picked up the gun.

1

both eve and winston pointed their guns at claw.

"nooooo!!!!!!" lilly cried out.

"shut up you stupid mutt!" winston growled.

just when they were about ti shoot claw, a grey wolf kicked the door open and started blasting them both to pieces.

"thats what you get for messing with the people I love." the wolf said looking down at the bodies.

"humphrey?" kate asked.

"the one and only." humphrey joked half-heartedly as he cut the rope that tied kate and lilly together.

when he was finally done, kate squeezed him to death.

soon the others, decided to join in.

"where were you? we thought you were dead" kate asked suddenly serious.

"well, I almost did die, until i was sent to the hospital. I swear, those nurses wanted me to die of boredom because I wasnt allowed out of the hospital bed." humphrey joked.

"know what, lets go get something to eat." claw said.

"yea, that sounds good, dinners on me." humphrey.

"no ill pay, plus you done enough for us today." claw argued.

"if you insist, im not gonna argue." humphrey responded.

just then, humphrey felt a sharp pain go through his shoulder.

"ahh" he winced.

"humphrey, whats wrong?" kate asked.

"they arent dead." humphrey replied.

"ill take care of this." claw said as she took the gun out of humphreys hands.

she turns around only to see winston pointing a gun at them.

" **PUT THE GUN DOWN**!" claw growled.

"make...me." winston struggled to say.

"yippy ki ya!" claw said as she pulled the trigger and finished the job.

"someone, go get me the first aid kit." claw ordered.

lilly noticed the med kit near the table.

"here you go." lilly says as she hands claw the kit.

"thank you." claw said.

claw soon finished bandaging humphrey's shoulder.

"how do ya feel?" claw asked.

"good as new." he responded.

they all had a delightful dinner only to come home to a romantic evening of slow dancing and drinking some whine.

humphrey and kate were sitting on the couch having a glass of whine while claw and lilly slowly danced.

"well, dont you look beautiful

as always?" claw complimented.

"oh stop it, I know what your trying to do." lilly replied.

"do what?" claw asked playfully.

"you can have me later, just not right now, not infront of my sister and her boyfriend." lilly said.

"oh I got ya now." claw responded.

lilly's lips were only centimeters away from claws until she pressed her lips against claws.

"awww"

claw and lilly froze only to see humphrey and kate looking up at them.

"well dont stop because if us!" kate joked.

claw and lilly returned to what they were doing along with kate and humphrey doing the same thing.

lilly and claw decided to go up stairs and continue.

 **hey guys, alpha and omega lover 123 here. im so sorry for the late update. ive been busy with other stories. now that you know im not dead, I want to ask you something: what should I do next to continue this story? anyways like always, let me know in the comment section. let me know what you think about the story so far. oh and before I forget, check out my wattpad account, it is furrywolf123**

 **-alpha and omega lover 123**


	13. the truth about Humphrey

it was early morning when humphrey was woken up by his phone ringing

"hello?" humphrey answered.

"get your butt to head quarters, **ASAP**!" humphrey said.

"im on my way." and with that humphrey was ready and on his way until kate stopped him in his tracks.

"where are you going?" she asked.

"uhh...to a f-funeral." humphrey struggled to say.

kate raised an eye brow.

"explains the black suit and tie." she said walking off.

humphrey arrived at h.q. 30 minutes late.

"where were you, i had to buy the coffee." humprey's boss said angrily as he handed humphrey his coffee.

"so mr.p, you needed to talk." Humphrey asked as walks in the building along with his boss.

"yes, a guy named tony is planning on robbing a bank in about two hours. **BE THERE BEFORE THEN**!" his boss ordered.

30 minutes later, Humphrey arrived at the bank but was able to blend in.

 **back at claw's house.**

"wake up beautiful" claw said gently waking up Lilly.

"5 more minutes." lilly yawned.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**!

"wake up sleepy heads!" kate yelled from the otherside of the door.

Lilly gets up out of bed and checks the door.

"what do you want?" lilly asked clearly annoyed .

"just thought I'd let you know that I am going shopping. " Kate said walking down staircase.

 **kate arrives at the bank 30 minute later**.

 **meanwhile with tony**

"its gonna be ok sweetie I know you will survive this cancer." tony said with tears.

"don't be sad daddy, we will see each other again." scarlet said trying to calm down tony.

 **FLASHBACK**

it was 3 am in the morning when tony heard scarlett screaming out in pain.

"whats wrong baby girl?" tony asked worried

" **IT HURTS DADDY, IT HURTS!** " scarlett screamed out in pain.

"shhh shhh, what hurts?" he asked.

" **MY TUMMY HURTS!** " she screamed.

"lets get you dressed, im taking you to the hospital" tony said.

30 minutes later, tony and scarlett were dresses and on their way to the hospital. tony carried her all the way into the hospital.

he darts toward the front desk.

"get me a doctor, my baby is terribly sick!" tony demanded.

less than 30 seconds later, doctors came and got scarlett and rushed her into the emergency room.

"sir, we are gonna need you to stay out here for now, we'll let you know when you can see her." the doctor insured.

an hour later, the same doctor came out.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but... your daughter has been diagnosed with stomach cancer." the doctor said.

Tony's heart sank when he heard this.

"is there anything you can do to help her?" tony asked.

"yes I think so but it's gonna cost at least $100,000" the doctor informed.

tony started to get angry but he didn't do anything.

"what do you think I'm made of? money?" tony asked angrily.

"sir just calm down, we'll do what's necessary, don't worry." the doctor said.

"I'll try to get the money, you just do what you can. But if you don't, I will sue this hospital." tony threatened.

tony then walked into the emergency room only to see Scarlett crying.

"what's wrong baby girl?" tony asked wiping away a tear off Scarlett's face.

"I'm g-gonna die." she said.

"why do you say that?" tony asked.

"t-the doctor said I was." Scarlett said.

"Daddy will be right back." tony said as he walked out the door.

"I'm sorry that I told her that, it's just that I don't know if she's strong enough to fight it.

"well don't make assumptions about her or I will definitely sue you, and I'm making a threat, I'm making a promise." tony said walking back into the room to see Scarlett asleep on the her bed.

"I'll be right back princess." he said as he left to go home.

when he got home, he grabbed a few blankets and got back in the car and drove to the hospital.

 **REALITY**

Tony arrived at the bank.

" **EVERYONE ON THE GROUND! NOW** " Tony yelled as was waving his shotgun around.

tony picked up a hostage not knowing it was kate.

Humphrey quietly but quickly snuck into the bank.

" **LET HER GO** " Humphrey yelled as held tony at gunpoint.

tony let go of kate.

"you don't have to do this, we can help you." Humphrey said as slowly got closer to tony.

"please help me, my daughter has cancer and I don't have the money to pay for the treatments." tony begged.

"it's ok, we'll make sure your daughter gets the treatments." Humphrey promised.

Humphrey finally got close enough to where he was able to knock the gun out of Tony's hands.

tony surrendered and put his hands behind his back.

"don't worry, your daughter will get the treatments." Humphrey said as he drove back to h.q. with tony in the back.

that night Humphrey got home to see Kate sitting on the couch.

"why didn't you tell me that you were a cop?" kate immediately asked.

"well because... I didn't know how you would react." Humphrey responded.

"well, I don't care as long as come home to me." Kate said giving Humphrey a hug.

one year later, Scarlett was cured and tony was set free and claw, Lilly, and Humphrey were able to skip high School and go to college. they all decided to go to the same college just so they could see each other every day.

"now tony, promise me you won't do anything stupid like that ever again. can you do that?" Humphrey asked.

"I promise." tony responded.

a few hours later, tony made it home to see his baby girl playing outside with her grandmother.

tony quietly snuck over the fence and grabbed Scarlett.

Scarlett was surprised to see her daddy out of jail.

as soon as tony put her down, she hugged him tightly.

"thank you Daddy for coming home." Scarlett said happily.

tony put her on his shoulders and walked over to his mother.

tony tried giving his mother money but she refused it.

"are you sure you don't want it?" tony asked.

"I'm sure." she responded.

 **WITH LILLY AND THE REST**

claw and Lilly both woke up for their first day of college.

" **ARE YOU TWO OK** " Humphrey asked as him and Kate busted through the door.

"yeah we're fine, what's going on?" lilly asked a little scared.

"there's a bomb some where inside the school. we have to get out. **NOW!** " and with that, the four friends made it out safely.

 **BOOM** the bomb exploded and the building came crumbling down.

"what are we gonna do now?" lilly asked while crying.

"it's ok baby, it's ok." claw hugged Lilly tightly while trying to calm her down.

"the best thing you can do is get on your knees." a voice said.

"who are you?" lilly asked as they all got on their knees.

"the name's Garth." he said.

he held them all at gunpoint.

"I will kill you all one by one." he said.

"before you kill us, who sent you?" Humphrey asked.

"oh I think you know them very well." Garth said.

 **hey guys, alpha and Omega lover 123, I hope you liked this chapter because it's gonna be the last chapter. don't worry, I'm making this two parts. anyways please review and if there is anything you want to see in the next story just pm me because it's the best way for me to get notified.**

 **-alpha and Omega lover 123**


	14. notice

for anyone who doesn't know, "life of Lilly hart" is a series I'm doing.

"life of Lilly hart P2: where the snakes are" is the second book in the series


End file.
